The Change Up
by Wholockian394
Summary: Two years after Odin's death, everything is going well for the Avengers. However the events of one fight will change the lives of the Avengers. Literally. Sequel to "A Life in Midgard" I suggest you read that first.
1. The Change

**The Change Up**

 **Hiiii! Back with the sequel. Yay! I love you guys so much. Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAMER: I own nothing. No suing me.**

 **Chapter 1: The change**

It happened so fast. Everything around them changed so suddenly none of them saw it coming.

The Avengers along with Bucky, Loki and Anna were fighting some Chitari that survived New York and had come for revenge. Or rather the Avengers with Bucky and Loki were fighting them while Anna was off getting civilians to safety. Suddenly a white light surrounded all of them and then it stopped

IOI

Anna woke up to her mother yelling up the stairs. "Anna get up! First day of your new school today"

"Awww Mum! Do I have to go? My bed is so warm and I won't know any one!" The 14 year old groaned back

"Oh don't be ridiculous. You'll know Natasha" Her mum said suddenly in her bedroom. Natasha was the Russian girl who lived next door to her in her new New York house. Her and her parents moved there three days ago. Anna Watson had spent the last three days unpacking her things after the move from England, one of the three days was spent sorting out her bed and putting up shelves for her books which she spent a day unpacking. The other day was spent unpacking clothes and toys.

"Anastasia Watson. Do not make me get your father." Her mother warned

"Ok ok I'm up." She said getting out of bed

"Get dressed then come down for breakfast. I made pancakes."

"Thanks mum. With squirt-y cream?"

"Of course." Her mom replied, with a chuckle, closing her door

Anna walked over to her wardrobe and took out her pink skinny jeans, favourite blue shirt that had the TARDIS door on and a turquoise hooded jacket. She threw them on quickly and saw it was only 7:10. School didn't start for just under 2 hours. She sat down at her mirror and pulled out her makeup and curlers.

"Not gonna make too much of a fuss yet." She applied light makeup that matched her pale skin and put on pale pink blusher. She then curled her blonde hair into soft curls and applied the pale pink lip gloss. Smiling at her reflection she put her contacts in.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna make too much of a fuss." Anna's older sister, Liliana, said standing at the door.

"This isn't too much of a fuss. It's just a bit of one." Anna replied turning to smile at her. "C'mon. I want pancakes"

Running down the stairs Anna saw her. "TASHA" she squealed and ran to the red head girl. They both giggled and hugged.

"Would you like some pancakes Natasha?" Anna's father asked.

"I'm ok sir. I've eaten. Oh Anna. I have your timetable. Good news. We have the same classes and we're in the same homeroom." Natasha beamed at her.

"Yes! Are there any cu…" Anna started then looked at her dad lowering his newspaper to raise an eyebrow at her. "Um… nice people in our classes?"

"Yea. There's my best friend Clint Barton. He's pretty cool. There's Bruce Banner too. He's so smart, kinda shy though… Oh and Pepper Potts. She's really nice. She always welcomes new students with a smile and hot cocoa. Seriously. She drags every new student off to the cafeteria and buys them a hot cocoa as a welcome."

"What about outside class?"

"Steve Rogers. He's such a gentleman, and there's Loki Odinson. I think you two would get along. He likes to read too. He doesn't have any parents though. Thor Odinson's dad adopted him when he was a baby after his mom and dad died in a house fire. He did have an older sister too who saved him but she died a couple days later from a chest infection from the smoke. Thor's nice too if a bit loud. And then there's Steve's friend Bucky… he's kinda quiet and if he's with us he just sits there in silence… but they've been friends forever so we put up with it. For Steve's sake."

"Anyone I should be careful of?"

"Anthony Stark. He hits on everyone and since you have a cute British accent you will shoot to the top of his list. Pepper tries her best to keep him in line as his girlfriend. Oh and Mr Fury. He's the PE teacher and he is so strict even with the girls. It's awful. Oh then there's Darcy. She's the mean popular girl. Every school has one"

"Girls you should be going soon" Liliana spoke up.

Natasha looked at her watch. It was 8:30. "She's right. School starts in 30 minutes and it takes 20 to walk there. That will give us 10 minutes to show you round."

Anna nodded and finished her half a pancake in one bite and ran to get her Lee Coopers on and her back pack with just her pencil case in. "Ok Nat, let's go" and they walked out the house together.

IOI

Half way to school there was the beep of a car and the girls looked to it.

"Hey Nat. You want a lift?"

"Sure Clint, if Anna can come too."

"Who?" Anna waved.

"She's new. Her first day. I told you about her on Sunday remember? I told you a new girl moved in next door to me and she's gonna go to our school."

"Ok whatever. Just get in" Clint said and the girls walked over.

"Good morning Natasha sweetie." Clint's mom smiled at her through the rear view mirror.

"Mornin' Mrs Barton"

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Anastasia Watson. I do prefer Anna though."

"Woah! She's British!" Clint said suddenly

"Actually I'm English. Britain is an island made up of three countries, England, Scotland and Wales." Anna said to Clint and then dove into her bag and got out a book and started to read.

"Darn. She's a geek and a book worm."

"Wrong again Clint. A geek is someone who knows a lot about a particular movie, TV show, book or music band. You are trying to say I'm a nerd which is someone who knows a lot in general." Anna said not looking up from her book.

After that Clint was silent for the rest of the trip. After they got out of the car Anna felt guilty for what she did. "Clint, I'm sorry. I just… I can't help it. I'm just naturally smart like that. By the age of 7 I had read almost every book in my local library and to this day 7 years later I could give you a summary of what happened in every book. I'm sorry."

"Anna, I don't mind. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Do the same thing to Tony."

"Who?"

"Anthony" Natasha said leaning over to her and pointed him out walking towards them. "Say nothing yet" She advised.

"Clint, Nat. Who's the chick?"

Natasha was about to respond but Anna couldn't stop herself. "Girl, Mr Stark. I am not a fluffy baby bird who will one day find her way onto your plate for Sunday dinner. I am a girl. Not a chick." She sniffed. "Are you wearing after shave?"

"Yep"

"Okay… so you're egotistical and believe you're God's gift to Earth. You're that guy." Anna started to walk away when Tony grabbed her wrist.

"No one talks to me like that. I don't care if you're a cute British girl."

"Obviously someone should. Also, as I have already told Clint, I'm English. Britain is an island made up of three countries, England, Scotland and Wales." Anna left Tony looking after her dumbfounded. A few people who watched the confrontation applauded her as she left and a pale boy with black hair and brilliant green eyes, which almost made her gasp, leant over to her.

"Nice job. That was long overdue."

 **That was the first chapter. You like? If so review. Didn't like it? Review and tell me how to make it better. Until next time my dear readers! *Bows***


	2. The First Day

**The Change Up**

 **Back again. So how's life? Good. New chapter! The plot thickens.** **Sorry for the long wait. I've recently got a job with no set hours so I've been struggling to find the time to write. But this chapter is finally done!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I only own Anna. I don't own her parents or her sister. Her parent's names I borrowed from Sherlock. Liliana is owned by my BFF.**

 **Chapter 2: the first day**

Anna Watson stormed into school, Natasha Romanoff struggling to keep up with her. Natasha grabbed her arm as they walked passed a locker. "Anna stop. These are our lockers. Yours is between mine and Pepper's."

As if on cue a strawberry blonde girl closed her locker. "Hi Tasha. Is this a new girl?"

"Yep. In all our classes. Well except Science. I just noticed that. You're in the first science class. Pep and I are in the second. First class is full of smarter people than second. Only reason Bruce isn't in first is cuz he didn't want to. Don't worry you'll be with Loki though." Natasha explained examining Anna's time table. Pepper smiled at Anna.

"What's your name?" Anna smiled and hugged her.

"I like you already. Everyone I've met today has asked someone else what my name is. It's like they think I can't talk. Anyway my name is Anastasia Watson. But I prefer Anna." Pepper hugged her back.

"Ok Anna." Pepper said giggling. "Would you like a hot cocoa?"

"I would love one. Maybe later though. I need to go see the Head Teacher first." She mumbled then seemed to realise what she had said. "Sorry. I mean Principle?" She said the last word slowly unsure if she was right.

"Oh Mr Fury? Good luck." Pepper said with a look that said she'll never see her again which got Anna worried.

"I thought Mr Fury was the PE teacher. That's what you told me." Anna said turning to Natasha.

"He is. He's also the principle. We better hurry. Or you'll get in trouble before you get settled in." Natasha said pushing her in the right direction.

IOI

Anna stood outside of an office which said on the door 'Principle Fury' in bold letters. Anna gulped and looked back to Natasha who had sat in a seat as far away as possible. Anna took a deep breath then knocked.

"Come in!" She heard a voice call. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Who are you?" The same voice asked. She turned around after shutting the door to see a big man sitting at a desk. He was about 3 times the size of Anna and it was probably all muscle. He was dressed all in black and, looking at his face, she realized why everyone was so scared of him. Covering one eye there was an eye patch which made him look like 10 times scarier.

"Anastasia Watson, sir. It's my first day? My parents said they got a letter saying I had to report to you first thing today." She explained trying to keep her voice steady and keep looking and the big man sitting across the desk.

"Ah yes. Please Miss Watson. Take a seat. It's just some admin. Now, here's a map of the school. Don't want you to be late because you got lost. Your locker number and combination. And finally a list of school rules. I hope your record is up held and you follow them." He said handing her things to her one by one.

Just as he finished talking there was another knock at the door. "Yes?" Fury called and Stark came in not even looking at who Fury was talking to.

"Sir I want to talk to you about that new girl. She made me look like an idiot just now. It's not fair." Just then Anna cleared her throat drawing Tony's attention to her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Anthony but in my defence, you _were_ being an idiot. I am obviously a human, not a farm animal." Anna said standing up. "Now if it's okay with you sir, I really should get to home room."

Fury only nodded at her and she moved to leave "You too, Stark." He said. "Just because your father is Howard Stark doesn't mean you can come to me with every little problem you have with other students."

"Wait a minute. Your father is Howard Stark? _The_ Howard Stark?" Anna asked turning to look at Tony. "Of Stark Industries?"

"Yea. Why?"

"OMG I would kill to know Howard Stark. It would look so good if I got an internship there. I could get into any university I wanted then!" Anna said smiling. "Oh well. No point telling you that. You're not gonna help me. Not after this morning." Anna shrugged then left.

Tony caught up to her. "He isn't all he's cracked up to be…"

"Who?"

"My dad." Anna looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant but for once she couldn't read anything about him, as if he's been spending years perfecting how to cover everything up. "But if you really want, I could arrange for you to meet him and maybe get a summer internship there..."

"Thanks Tony..."

"Yeah just… Don't tell anyone."

IOI

Anna sat in home room reading a book vaguely listening to Natasha and Pepper talking to Loki, Thor, and Steve after she had said hi, not noticing Loki glancing at her. She jumped out of her skin when a perfectly manicured hand slammed onto her desk. She looked up into a pretty face hidden behind perfect make up and perfectly curled chestnut hair. "You're the one that showed up Tony earlier right? Nerd?"

"So what if I am?" She asked looking into brown eyes.

"You better watch your back, cuz I will get you back for it. Nobody shows up Tony. And you should learn that. Fast."

"Ah. Your Darcy I presume?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well done."

"Well let me just tell you that I don't care about your obsession with Tony Stark. Pepper knows what happened so, since she's his girlfriend and she congratulated me on it, said that he had been asking for something like that for a while, pardon me for ignoring your threats." Loki, Thor and Steve looked like they were ready to jump in and help her out at any minute but then their home room teacher walked in and everyone sat down.

"Okay class. We have a new student joining us today. Anastasia Watson. Welcome to Manhattan High School." Natasha leaned over.

"Miss Hill. Our math teacher." She whispered.

"Miss Romanoff. Something you would like to share with everyone?"

"No Miss Hill. I was just telling her what your name is and that you're her new math teacher." Tasha explained and sat back. Miss Hill started calling the register. Anna took a quick scan around the room making a quick mental note about everyone. Uncle Sherlock was a bit of a doof but he did know a lot about reading people. From a preliminary look at her home room class she could see that at least 3 people are having issues at home, 2 people were in love with each other but hiding it from their friends and at least 7 people were in extra cred classes. One of them was Pepper but she was hiding it from Natasha. She shook it off and paid attention to Miss Hill. Everyone went back to what they were doing when she had finished so Anna went back to her book.

IOI

The rest of the day was a blur. Before she knew it she was on her way home with a bag heavier then should be legal and more homework than she care to think about. Both her English teacher, Mr Sitwell, and her history teacher, Mr Coulson, gave her 300 word essays for Wednesday. Miss Hill gave her a worksheet on bearings and her science teacher, Dr Watson, (she groaned when she found out her _dad_ was her science teacher) gave her a 100 word essay due the next day.

At lunch she was nearly embarrassed by Darcy but she saw it coming and was able to dodge her leg and carry on to the table where she saw Clint, Natasha, Pepper, Steve, Loki, Thor, Bruce and, unfortunately, Tony with a boy with brown hair she hadn't met yet. As she sat Pepper handed her a hot cocoa and they all laughed, even Tony, as she told them about different cases her dad had gone on with Sherlock Holmes.

"Hi honey. How was school?" Her mum asked as she walked through the door.

"Fine. Wouldda been better if Dad hadn't embarrassed me."

"Oh honey. How did he embarrass you?"

"By being my science teacher. Everyone knew and he gave us a 100 word essay on the first day. Everyone is gonna turn on me!"

"Not necessarily. When's it due?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ah… I'll talk to him when he gets home. Better go do your homework." Anna nodded and dragged her Dr Who 50th anniversary bag upstairs. She looked down and smiled remembering how Tony tried to claim he was a bigger Whovian than her and she proved him wrong very quickly. He didn't even know who played the doctor. She challenged him to name every doctor and he didn't know who played him before Christopher Eccleston. After that they became ok with each other. She shrugged and ran up the stairs to change into her homework clothes. An old, baggy shirt she drew all over and jogging trousers. She sat down at her desk and started to work. Science was easy. It was about Alkali Metals. English wasn't too bad since she had to write about 'Of Mice and Men'. History proved to be slightly harder. It wasn't her strongest subject. It was about the American Civil War and she had written half her essay, already hitting the 300 word minimum, when her mum called her.

"Anna! Phone for you!" Anna ran down stairs. She had given her number to all her friends but didn't expect them to call so soon.

"Hello?"

"Anna! Hello, how's school?" Anna couldn't stop herself beaming when she heard that voice.

"Fine. Solved many cases lately?"

"The usual. What are you up to?"

"Well I was doing homework."

"Oh sorry but this is important and may save the lives of that boy band you like"

"Which one?" She asked sitting at the kitchen table worried. Her dad walked in and she waved him a 'keep it down' signal.

"The one with three boys from New York."

"Oh AJR?"

"That's the one. Now Moriarty has them. What was their first hit?"

"Weak."

"What is the name of their latest album?"

"The Click. I swear Sherlock if you're keeping me from homework because you're doing a dumb internet quiz I'm gonna kill you."

"Ok I was joking. Your dad home?"

"Yeah. Dad. Sherlock for ya! You visiting soon?"

"Don't know yet. We'll see."

"Ok bye!" After that Anna ran upstairs to finish her homework. In the end she had written a 500 word essay for her dad, a 1000 word essay for History and a 2000 word essay for English.

Just as she finished her mobile rang. She looked at it and saw a picture of Loki show up. "Hi Loki. Hows you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Yea I'm good. How many words did you write for science?"

"450. You?"

"500. Anyway sup?"

"Well my birthday is soon and I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party?"

"When?"

"Next Saturday"

"Plans?"

"Laser Quest then a party at my house and a sleep over. Don't worry you, Pepper and Natasha will be in a separate room to the rest of us." He said quickly.

"Sure. I'll ask my mum and dad. Text you when I know."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

After that Anna went downstairs for diner. "Hey dad. You're gonna love me and Loki tomorrow."

"Oh yea? Why's that?"

"For the homework, he's written 450 words and I've written 500."

IOI

It took forever, but Anna got her parents to agree to let her go to Loki's party.

' _They said yes. I can come :)'_ she pressed the send button and not two minutes later she got a reply

 _Brilliant I cannot wait_

 _Same. Were u w8ing by ur fone?_

 _Maybe…_

Anna laughed slightly before sending her next reply. ' _Lol. Cu 2moz'_

' _Of course see you tomorrow in science.'_

Anna smiled, plugged her earphones in and fell asleep listening to her music.

 **Meanwhile**

Loki smiled happily in his room. She was going to come. She was really going to come and he couldn't have been happier.

 **So. How was that? Tell your friends. Get them to read too. I love feedback! Bye.**


	3. Never Meet Your Heroes

**The Change Up**

 **Disclaimer** **: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Sorry again for the hiatus, I work in a children's play centre and with the summer holidays it's been crazy busy at work and I've been in most days with little chance to write but the holidays are over and I have a day off so here we go! This chapter will be a little heavy but the next one will be a lighter one to counteract it.**

Ch 3: Never meet your heroes

Anna was very excited. She had been going to school for a few weeks, had her first sleepover at her best friends house and today, she would meet her hero. It was a bright Saturday morning in New York and Anna was waiting by the door for her lift to Stark Industries. However, when it appeared, Anna nearly fell to the floor in shock. When Tony said he'll send a car for her she wasn't quite expecting her friend to show up in a limo for her.

"Come on Anna! Dad's on a tight schedule today so you'll get like 5 minutes to meet him between his meetings!"

She ran over and got in the back, giving him a hug which he smiled and reciprocated. "Ya know if you keep hugging me, Pepper'll get jealous."

"Don't care. Thank you so much for this Tony. I appreciate it."

"It's no big deal. Happy to help a friend out." He smiled and she beamed back. 'Just hope you don't regret it...' he thought, his smile dropping as she looked away.

They were soon walking through the doors into Stark Tower and Tony led her through the elegant foyer to the elevator to the upper floors. Once they stepped out on the 50th floor they were greeted by Edwin Jarvis while Tony was explaining the day to Anna. "We're meeting Dad in two minutes so we should hurry up and after you've made an impression on him, mom's taing us to lunch and then we have the day to ourselves."

"Welcome back Master Anthony. May I take your guests bag?" Anna handed it over to him after taking a file of her scientific work out. Tony then grabbed her hand and led her away quickly to meet Howard Stark.

They waited outside of a board room for the meeting to finish and soon people in suits started leaving the room, the last two being Obadiah Stane and Howard Stark himself. Tony got up and smiled. "Dad? This is my friend. The one I was telling you about?"

"Ah yes. Miss Watson. A pleasure to meet you." He said, moving to shake her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Stark. I can't believe I'm meeting you."

He smiled. "Well you two have fun. I must go."

Tony watched as Anna's smile dropped. "Wait here." He said, moving to go after his dad, knowing she had things to show him. "Dad… Dad! Wait!"

"Tony I don't have time for your pathetic excuses for friends." He said, not looking to Tony as he kept walking.

"But Dad. She's been at school for less than a month and is already second in our year only topped by me. Just look at her stuff ple-"

Anna heard the sound of skin hitting skin and ran after them to find out what happened, only seeing Tony on the floor. "You should watch where you are going Anthony. I'll look at your friends work." He said, taking the folder off Anna and moving to leave again.

"Tony… Are you-" Anna started. Kneeling beside him but he cut her off.

"I'm fine. Walked into the light." He said quickly, even though there wasn't any light for him to walk into, and got up. "Let's go." He said with a smile in place again, despite the bruise appearing on his cheek where she knows his dad hit him.

"Alright… let's go." She said, getting up. Clearly he didn't want to talk about it and she doubted anyone at school knew of it.

 **So that's it. The next chapter will be the rest of their day together and should be a lot happier than this chapter. See you all agin soon. My plan is to write a chapter whenever I have a day off and hopefully update at some point between Monday and Sunday each week. See you soon!**


	4. I Wanna Be More Than Friends

**The Change Up**

 **Hi guys. I AM SO SORRRRYYYY! Work has been so awful but I've finally had a little time to write so finally here is chapter 4.**

 **Chapter 4: I Wanna be More Than Friends**

They didn't stay in Stark Tower for long after that, only long enough for Anna to convince Tony that "Walking into a light" required ice to be put on it to prevent swelling. So they were sat in the kitchen while she held an ice pack to his right cheek gently. "Ya know you've never seemed to be a clumsy person to me..." She whispered gently.

"Anna please… I don't wanna talk about it..."

"But I can't help you if you don-"

"You cant help me anyway…" He took her hand away from his cheek. "Anna he's Howard Stark… one of the most powerful men in the country… in the world… who would believe you? A 14 year old kid?"

She didn't know how to respond, only moving her hand back to hold the ice to his cheek again. "Is there anyone who does know?"

"There's Obie and mom… but they won't go against him… how much longer are you gonna hold that there… it's cold..." Anna smiled a little. "What?"

"It's ice Tony… It's not supposed to be warm," she giggled, glad when he smiled then began to laugh too. "I dunno… it looks like you'll be okay… are you wanting to put make up on or something to cover it? We are going out in public so..."

"Yeah… I'll be right back. You stay here okay? Dad never comes in here and I don't want you to be around him without me." Anna nodded and he left. She didn't have to wait long before he was back, bruise covered up without a sign he was ever hurt.

"Come on, Mom's waiting."

She wasn't sure where she was expecting Maria Stark to take them for lunch but it certainly wasn't a small diner cafe two blocks away from the Tower. After they had their lunch, Tony and Anna started to wonder around the city aimlessly, talking about school.

"So what's going on between you and Loki?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well whenever I hang out with him conversation usually turns to you and how much we both admire your own genius and whenever I see you with him you're always laughing at something he's said but the thing is he isn't a funny guy… he's just serious so is there something between you you're trying very poorly to hide or what?"

"No, we're just friends… though I would be lying if I said he isn't my type." She said softly a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

"You have the hots for him! Why don't you tell him?"

"Cuz I doubt he's interested in me that way… He probably just sees me as a really good friend. Besides look at me. I'm not exactly the most interesting girl to look at at school..."

Tony stopped her. "Are you kidding me? Anna you're gorgeous. And you are so incredibly interesting to talk to and you are unbelievablyn n n kind. Honestly if I wasn't dating Pep… I'd probably have asked you out already." He sighed. "If he doesn't like you back then he is not worth it. Really."

"You'd have only asked me out cuz I have an accent..."

"That is not true!" He shouted with a laugh. Anna joined in as Tony threw an arm over her shoulders and continued to walk. "You're an amazing person, and if he ever hurts you emotionally I'll beat his ass for you cuz at this point… you're practically my sister."

Anna smiled up at him softly. "Thanks Tony… I really appreciate it..."

"And as you're self appointed big brother I insist you make the first move on Monday."

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You promise to talk to me if your dad ever hits you again… no matter what time of day or night it happens you text or call… I want to help you Tony… even if it's just talking about how bad a dad he is to you..."

"I think I can manage that… and just to be clear… only if he hits me or…?"

"Whenever he abuses you. I don't care what form it's in."

Tony smiled down at her and moved to pull her in for a proper hug. "Thank you Anna… I'm glad I have someone to talk to about all this."

Unknown to them someone saw them hug and took a picture, texting it to everyone in school with an extra tag line to Loki. 'Guess You'll Never Be Good Enough For Even Her.'

Loki and Thor looked at their phones as they pinged together having been studying at the kitchen table, each receiving a picture message from Darcy but only one of them having to read the stinging words which felt like knives piercing his heart.

Come Monday the scandal of what seemed to be Tony Stark cheating on Pepper Potts was the talk of the school. Anna had called Tony in tears at the amount of hate messages she got from people on Facebook and twitter. She had tried to call Loki but he wouldn't answer the phone or any of her texts and she didn't know what else to do. Tony was having a hard time with it too, trying to convince Pepper it wasn't like that but she wouldn't believe him. He told Anna at that point that they broke up which made Anna feel worse.

When Anna got to school Monday she did her best to ignore the comments shouted at her and tried to find Loki, wondering why he never answered his phone last night or the night before, completely leaving Natasha behind. "Anna wait! You'll see him in Home room." She said as she stopped her by her locker, just as Pepper shut her locker door.

"Hi Nat." She smiled before walking away and ignoring Anna which was the last straw as she slid down her locker to sit on the floor and cry.

"Why did Darcy do this! All Tony did was give me the confidence to tell Loki how I feel and we hugged cuz that's what I do! Now everyone hates me a… and..." she started to sob as she sat there, Nat sitting beside her and hugging her.

"Don't cry Anna… Please… Don't let her win..." She said softly as the boys arrived with no sign of Loki.

Steve spoke up first. "Tony told us what really happened. I can't believe Darcy would stoop this low… are you sure you should have come in today?"

"I… I had to… I need to talk to Loki..."

"I do not believe my brother will speak with you."

"Wh… why?"

"Because Darcy sent him a message along with the picture and he now believes you have lied to him this whole time and you were never truly his friend."

She looked down a moment. "Ya know what… I'm suddenly not feeling well… I'm gonna go home…"

"I'll get mom to drive you." Steve said softly, moving to lead her out.

"No. You can't run away Anna… if you do all this just gets worse… hold your head high… we'll get through this together."

Anna nodded and moved to follow them to home room, seeing Loki in his usual spot, seeing her usual spot next to him still free and moving to sit at it. Watching as Loki just glared at her. "Can we talk? Please?"

"There is nothing to talk of." He said coldly.

"But there is… like the fact you're actually listening to something Darcy has said..."

"It's true though isn't it. You were never truly my friend."

"Loki you are my best friend and I-"

"Spare me your lies."

Anna glanced at Nat and Clint watching what happened. "The only reason I came in today was to tell you I didn't want to be friends anymore..."

"I knew it. Sit somewhere el-"

"I wanna be more than friends… but whatever Darcy said to you clearly matters more so… whatever..." she grabbed her bag and moved to leave the classroom to go get her things out her locker and go home but stopped seeing the red spray paint on her locker declaring it was a Slut's Locker and just ran out the school.

Loki sat in shock as she left. What had he done. He got up and went to go after her. "Anna… Anna. Wait!" He ran after her and stopped at her locker seeing the words. "Damn…" He ran out the school after her and managed to catch up with her, pulling her into his chest as he hugged her close. "I'm sorry… Anna I am so sorry. Please forgive me..."

Anna said nothing but cried into him, moving her arms around his waist. She never wanted this to happen. She wasn't a boyfriend stealing whore or a bitch or a slut. She just wanted this nightmare to end already. Loki held her tightly to him as he sank to his knees on the floor, hating that he was at least partially the cause of her pain. He was silent for a time before he whispered softly, "Did you mean it?" Anna nodded and he sighed softly. "I would like for that love… I truly would." He whispered kissing her head.

 **And I'll leave it there. I will do my best to update soon but until then byee!**


	5. What Happens Now?

**The Change Up**

 **See told ya I'll do my best to upload weekly! Darcy gets caught for what she did and the truth about Howard comes out to the team, the school and the press and relationships are healed.**

 **Chapter 5: What Happens Now?**

The two stayed there until Anna's sobs died to little hiccups, Loki whispering soothing nothings to her as he simply held her. Eventually their moment was brought t an end when Dr. Watson came out and found them, looking angry. "Anastasia Elizabeth Watson. Just WHAT do you think you are doing out of class?" He demanded but his face softened when his youngest daughter looked at him with a broken, tear stained face. "Darling what happened?" He asked softly.

"Darcy Lewis shared a picture to everyone in the school of her and Anthony stark hugging and it looks like he was cheating on his girlfriend and now everyone is being mean to her and someone wrote 'Slut's Locker' on her locker which I believe is the point she left just going to go home."

"Is that true sweetheart?" She nodded, still in Loki's arms. "Come with me." He said, moving to take them to Fury via the locker to take a picture. "Is there anyone else to back up your story?"

"Tony… Part of the story Tony will have to tell you himself." Anna said, voice cracking from the sobbing.

He stopped at the home room. "Good morning Hill. I found out missing students and I was wondering if I might borrow Stark?"

Maria nodded and sent Tony out with them where he felt his heart break at seeing her face and glared at Loki, knowing she had walked out after talking to him but he simply held his hands up in surrender. He deserved that glare. He caused the person most important to him to cry and he felt terrible as her dad took them to the principle.

When they entered, Fury was glaring. "What is this Watson?"

"Case of bullying sir. And since it's my daughter being bullied I wanted it seen to immediately."

"Any proof?"

"This has been written on her locker." He said handing his phone over.

"These are the messages I've been sent since Saturday by people who have seen the picture Darcy Lewis circulated around the school." Anna said handing her own phone over for him to see.

"And why are Stark and Odinson here?"

"I found her crying in Loki's arms outside, and she said part of the story was Tony's to tell if he felt he could but she wouldn't tell me what she meant."

Fury looked to the boy.

Tony shuffled awkwardly on his feet and took a deep breath. Maybe she was right and someone could help. "While she was visiting mine on Saturday, Anna almost witnessed my dad abuse me… and I say almost because she heard the initial slap and if she hadn't been so loud running over… he would have continued and she would have seen it… I'm lucky she was there to be honest..." John looked at his daughter in shock. Why didn't she mention it? "I asked Anna to keep it a secret… not even my girlfriend knew…"

"I am sorry Stark… but may I have some proof?" Fury asked in an unusually soft voice and Anna dove straight into her bag for a make up wipe and handed it to him to clean his cheek to show the newest bruise.

Loki watched in shock, not sure what to do at this point or even if he could help at all.

"Afterwards we went for a walk and I hugged her just because I was glad I had someone I could talk to about this… that's when Darcy took the picture…"

"Alright. You three can go back to class. I'll deal with all of this now." The teens nodded and left with John.

"Dad… I wanna go home..."

He sighed. "I can't allow that Anna. Your education is important."

"It's okay Anna… Tony and I will not leave your side. I promise." Loki said softly, taking her hand.

"Thanks guys… Tony what about your cheek?"

"I think it's about time the world found out what kinda dad Howard Stark really is." He said softly, squeezing her shoulder gently. "C'mon… Let's go." he said as the bell rang.

There was a collective gasp as they walked into class and everyone saw the bruise on Tony's cheek. He ignored it all, the whispering, the pointing and the stares and sat down next to Anna with Loki sitting on her other side, Clint sat just behind her and Nat sat in front providing a bit of a pocket around her to protect her. Yet everyone seems to have forgotten about the scandal and were focused on Tony's cheek. Steve looked at him with worry, giving him a look that said 'We need to talk about this' and Tony simply nodded.

After class, Steve went straight over to him and demanded to know what happened. "Rogers, as much as I'd love to tell you, can it wait til lunch when the whole gang is together so I only have to explain once?"

"Loki didn't hit you did he? You didn't have that before going with them."

"Why do you assume it was I who hit him and not Anna?"

"Cuz Anna is too mild mannered for it." Nat said coldly.

"Loki didn't hit me. It happened at the weekend and I covered it up."

"Wait you were wearing make up?" Clint asked with a smirk which earned him a smack on the arm from Anna. "Ow..."

"He had his reasons Clint. You'll find out at lunch." She said with a glare, which cleared up once Loki took her hand in his again.

"So you two are together now?" Steve asked with a soft smile.

Anna smiled up at Loki softly. "Yeah… You could say that."

After another boring class, only consisting of her and Nat so there were more mean comments being thrown around, it was lunch time and rumours were rife among the students at Midtown High about the bruise on Anthony Edward Stark's cheek.

"Okay Stark, what up?" Bucky asked sitting down.

"My dad is an abusive jackass." He yelled, trying to ensure his friends heard him over the chatter of the cafeteria. What he didn't want was for everyone to hear and a silence fell as everyone looked at him. He sighed and looked down, trying to hide when a teacher came over to the table and told Anna and Tony to go with them to see Fury.

They arrived to see some police men there. "Hello. So we have gotten reports of abuse… we will be asking you questions separately to ensure that you aren't lying." The two teens nodded and went with the police men to separate rooms for questioning.

Two weeks later a date was set for a court trial, after a thorough medical examination to confirm the signs of physical abuse and a psychology exam to show evidence of the neglect and testimonies put forward by Anna, Tony and his mother, also explaining her reasons for not intervening sooner, to discuss the sentence of Howard Stark and whether Tony would be moved away from his mother based on the fact she, in a way, neglected him.

"If it comes down to it… what are you gonna choose?" Pepper asked softly, she and Tony back together once it was cleared up he wasn't cheating on her with Anna.

"I dunno… Kinda hoping it won't come down to me choosing… cuz I love mom… but she did make me feel like… I deserved the abuse… she didn't comfort me… she didn't tell on him..."

"Mum and dad said if it does come down to you being taken from her they'll foster you… least then you'll have somewhere nice to stay… and Nat lives next door to me so you'll have a friend right next door."

"Anna if I moved in with your family, I'd have a friend right there with me."

"Nope. You'll have a sister right there with you. And a friend next door."

"Gee thanks sis." He smiled.

"No problem bro. They also said they'd come to an arrangement with the courts and your mum so you can stay at hers on the weekends… so you won't haver to put up with our Englishness forever." That caused the group to chuckle softly.

"That'd be nice, I mean you guys have practically fostered me anyways since I don't wanna be around mom or dad while this whole thing is going on and you took me in."

"I'm just glad we have a guest room in case Uncle Sherlock ever comes to visit."

"I am still in awe that my girlfriend calls the great Sherlock Holmes 'uncle'" Loki smiled, giving her a soft kiss.

Anna giggled softly. "Well I keep asking him to visit but he's so busy all the time he hasn't had time to come… But hopefully you'll meet him one day."

"And I can't wait." He smiled and they all laughed again, unaware of the creatures slowly closing an end to their plans on how best to bring an end to the Avengers in this vulnerable state.

 **So that's the end of another chapter, I am going to do my best at some point between Monday and Sunday each week, depending on when I have a day off. The cousin love is coming out despite the alternate universe and the Chitari are closing in. What will the teens do when faced with such a threat without their powers? Guess you'll have to wait and see.**


	6. So You're the Boyfriend?

**The Change Up**

 **It's little me back from… well… work… Can't actually afford to go to Paris… But hey I'm ready for a new chapter. Hopefully you're ready for a new chapter! LETS GO!**

 **Chapter 6: So… You're the Boyfriend.**

The courts finally came to a decision and Tony was packing his bags to leave the Stark Mansion, Howard Stark was behind bars for child abuse and Maria Stark wasn't allowed to see her son without his foster parents present. John had tried hard to allow Tony to see her on weekends and for that she was grateful but the courts wouldn't have it, so she settled for what she had.

Tony liked it at the Watson house hold though. Anna's older sister was in her senior year and that gave Tony's advanced mind some intellectual challenge and Dr. Watson easily included him in the slight tradition on randomly asking science questions to make sure the girls were studying. It was cool being part of their family and Dr. Watson smiled saying that it meant he wasn't as out numbered any more.

It was a cloudy Friday afternoon and Tony and Anna were heading home, walking since Dr. Watson had to stay late for a staff meeting and Lily only had lessons that morning. When they got home however there was someone there Tony didn't know but Anna seemed to because she squealed and moved to hug the tall man. "Hello Anna. How are you?"

"So happy to see you uncle Sherlock!"

"This is Sherlock?" Tony asked, drawing the strangers attention to him.

"So… This must be the boyfriend?"

"Yeah uh no. Uncle Sherlock this is Anthony Stark. The boy I was telling you about with the court trials and everything."

"Ah yes. Howard Stark's son… Quite the uppity what happened with your father."

"Yeah um… I figured..."

"Loki's coming over tomorrow so you can meet him then… How long are you staying?"

"For the week."

"Yay!"

"Anna, your school bag doesn't belong dumped by the floor!" John called before moving to the living room and smiled. "Sherlock. God why didn't you say you were visiting?"

"He did. I just didn't tell you." Mary smirked.

"Ah of course."

"I'll sort my bag out in a minute dad."

"You'll sort it out now."

"Fiiinnnee" Anna retrieved her bag and moved to take it upstairs where Tony had disappeared.

She knocked on Tony's door. "Tony? You okay?"

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?"

"Cuz he mentioned your father and I know how touchy you are about it..."

He sighed. "I'm fine Anna… I promise..." He said softly and she came over to hug him.

"Promise me?"

"Promise." He smiled when the window to his room exploded and Chitarti climbed in, taking them both as the adults ran up the stairs towards Anna's screams.

Anna and Tony were tied up in a dark room, back to back. There was hissing all around them but neither of them could see what was hissing. "Tony… I'm scared..."

"Yeah… me too… but we'll be okay. The greatest detective was in your house, he'll find us..."

"Y… yeah… what are those things?"

"No idea… though honestly they did look familiar..."

"Oh I hope that hissing isn't snakes… I hate snakes..."

"No I think… I think that's whatever took us… it sounds like they're talking to each other..."

While Sherlock was looking around the room, John was calling up their friends to let them know that they may not be able to go out tomorrow since the two had been taken.

The other met up in a park after getting the news. "We gotta help find them." Steve said once Loki and Thor arrived, them being the last two to show up since Frigga was worried about letting them go.

"How though? We don't know what took them or where and on top of that, we're kids! It's not like we can fight whatever took them." Nat said.

"We have to do something." Loki said, angry that someone had taken Anna.

"We all have skills. Clint, you go hunting with your dad. Which means you can track. We'll go from there… No one gets left behind."

"Plus I took a gun from my dads locker so if it comes to it. I can shoot whoever has them if it comes to it." Bucky said quietly.

"And I brought my bow and arrows so I can help on that front."

"Right..." Steve said suddenly uneasy about this but recovered. "Alright lets..."

"Wait. We need a name!" Thor said suddenly.

"A… name?"

"Yes. So you can talk to us as a whole quickly and we should all have code names too!"

"Well how about the Avengers cuz we're gonna avenge our friends and no code names."

"Done."

"Alright Avengers. Move out."

One of the creatures moved into the light and… smiled? "Sssso… we have caught the mighty Iron Man and hisssss… coussssin"

"Who's Iron Man?"

"We're not cousins..."

"SILENCE! Once the other Avengerssss come for you…. You will all perisssshh."

"Who are the Avengers?" Anna whispered.

"No idea." Tony whispered back, but the names Iron Man and Avengers nagged at something in his brain. Something dormant.

 **Dadada-da! I think we're just about coming to an end now… maybe a chapter or two more. But I am very excited for the next story I'm going to write which will be small one shots of the average day of the avengers, based off requests written in the reviews and I'll also do one based around the development of Anna and Loki's relationship and they'll get updated bi-weekly since there's two of them. Until next week darlings.**


End file.
